


Black Panther Movie Metas

by astronbookfilms (galaxyture)



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyture/pseuds/astronbookfilms
Summary: This chapter focuses on the awesomeness of Shuri.





	1. Chapter 1

This series is a collection of meta style posts about the 2018 Marvel film "Black Panther". I have not read the comics although I have looked up information about them. 

Chapter 1: Notes and a list of chapters; Chapter 2: The Wonderful Shuri; Chapter 3: Celebrating the Crew; Chapter 4: The Awesome Okoye; Chapter 5: The Amazing Nakia; Chapter 6: Women in Wakanda; Chapter 7: T'Challa: A Good Man and King ; Chapter 8: W'Kabi: A Good Man Struggles; Chapter 9: M'Baku: An Honorable Leader; Chapter 10: Erik Stevens and the Diaspora; Chapter 11: Ramonda; Chapter 12: Everett Ross; Chapter 1: Black Panther on the Small Screen; Chapter 14: Black Panther: A Year Later;


	2. The Wonderful Shuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the awesomeness of Shuri.

A cute teenager who a technical genius and in charge of designing outfits and gadgets could easily become a character who is more annoying than appealing. Luckily, due to excellent writing, great acting, and quality directing she is one of the most popular characters in “Black Panther”.

The key to Shuri’s likability is that she is presented as a human being with a particular talent much in the same way someone in our world might be a musical or chess prodigy, but still a typical teenager. She is not “perfect”. Her abilities are impressive, but they do not break the bounds of believably.

She teases her brother. She shows vulnerability. She cries after having her father and (as far as she knows) brother die. She is sarcastic. She wants the challenge to hurry up because her outfit is uncomfortable. She reacts in horror to T’Challa’s sandals. She is not exactly your typical teenager because in our world a teenager would not have her responsibilities, but we can easily imagine that in the world of Wakanda a teenager like Shuri could exist.

Her enthusiasm for life not only impacts those around her in Wakanda, but the audience watching “Black Panther”.

She represents much of the best of Wakanada. She is a young woman who is able to use her talents in a way that benefits her whole society. Nobody questions her abilities because she is black or because she is female. Admittedly, M’Baku doubts her because of her age, but “Black Panther” is not trying to argue that she is a typical Wakandan teenager. Her only “unusualness” in her world is to have so many accomplishments at her age. She has reasons to be angry, but she channels that anger into working and fighting for what is right. She is capable of defending herself and goes into battle being ready to kill if necessary, but she is not driven by revenge, but justice.

In contrast to the comic she has no interest in being a Black Panther and is happy working at her lab.

She may be snarky with Ross, but she saves him and later trusts him to be able to stop the ships that are carrying Wakandan weapons to start wars. She makes the ship in an American design and warns (and later orders) Ross to get out before he is killed. We learn at the very end that she has also helped save Bucky.

She is excited to hear that T’Challa has made her the a technology and research leader of a Wakanda outreach program. She may grumble about the T’Challa not taking her to Disneyland or Coachella, but it is clear she will embrace her new assignment. (Although how long she will have that assignment is unclear as I think she is in Infinity War.)

Through it all she does her part in making sure that the title of King does not go to her brother’s head. She is a fun character to watch. She is an inspirational character for audiences to take with them when they leave the cinema.


	3. Celebrating the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Panther is a triumph in filmmaking and relies heavily on contributions from the crew.

I love the fact that Marvel movies include a scene mid credits and another one at the end of the credits. It takes hundreds of people to make a Marvel film. The scenes during credits encourage viewers to stay and see the names of all the people involved in the movie. Most people won’t catch every name and some will ignore the names while waiting for the scenes, but it at least conveys to the audience how many people it takes to make the movie.

Over half of the audience at the showing I attended left as soon as the credits started. I can only guess that they are new to Marvel films. That would mean that over half of the audience came because it was Black Panther and not just because it was a Marvel film. If you have not seen Black Panther yet I strongly encourage you to stay through the credits. The credit scenes really are part of the movie.

The crew did an exceptional job on Black Panther. The love and passion for the movie can be clearly seen on-screen. If you are like me and have an interest in the technical side of how movies are made you may have seen some of the articles and behind-the-scenes videos focused on different aspects of the production from costumes to hair to set design.

One thing that some of the BTS videos and B-roll shows is how much of the set was “real”. Blue or green screen was often used for backgrounds and no doubt in some cases most of the set, but a number of set pieces were really built and look similar if not exactly as they appeared in the movie. Actors prefer realistic sets as it makes it easier for them to react naturally. Even an actor of the caliber of Ian McKellen can struggle with too much green screen (1).

The costuming department outdid themselves. Wakandan attire is authentic without being copied. The fact that the costume department took inspiration from different groups in African gives it an authenticity and grounds it in our world without losing the uniqueness of Wakanda (which sadly does not exist in our world). Wakanda is not intended to be one country in Africa, but a composite of all the countries in Africa.

One of the things that stuck me was the use of masks. As someone who has studied theatre traditions around the world the use of masks was especially impressive. Much of the audience is conditioned to expect a mask like Iron Man wears and it would be easy for the traditional masks to come across as lesser than Marvel’s normal masks. The mask that Killmonger gets from the museum is in many ways scarier than the more high-tech one he wears later or the one that the Black Panther wears. There is a sold realness to it. It does not feel like part of the fictional conceit of Marvel films. It is the type of mask that people in our world have worn. 

When I started seeing the publicity I noticed that there seemed to be a subtle samurai influence on some of the costumes and then saw it confirmed. I suspect that some people will consider it a problem that non-African influences can subtly be seen in the costumes, but considering Wakanda has spies all over the world it makes sense that they might have come across a samurai outfit in a museum and been influenced by it. It also fits in subconsciously with the movie’s theme of inclusiveness. (Also, it sadly may be a long time before there is an equivalent of Black Panther with an Asian cast.)

Costume is an important part of how the audience views a character with Killmonger there should be a balance between his Wakandan heritage, experience growing up as an abandoned African-American in Oakland, longing for Wakanda, and thirst for revenge and power. I thought that the costuming department did an excellent job of combining those elements of his character.

In keeping with the themes of the film and in particular the portrayal of Black Panther the robe costumes were a wonderful choice. They are authentic to real life African cultures, but they are something American movies (and Black Panther is American made) tend to shy away with “heroic” characters because it is viewed as too much like a dress. Not only does Black Panther showcase awesome, strong, capable, complex women, but it also takes a negative view of many elements of “toxic masculinity”. A character’s strength, competence, bravery, and heroism is not affected by whether their costume includes a seam separating the cloth between their legs. (That is probably a weird way to describe the difference between a robe, dress, or skirt vs. pants, but I am going with it.)

I really liked their choice for Ross’ Wakandian outfit. It fit within the general style of the other Wakandian costumes, but still marked him as an outsider.

The costumes were not only beautiful, but practical. I had no problem believing that the characters who were fighters could fight in their costumes. Okoye’s and the rest of the Guard’s costumes were alone worthy of costume design awards.

Hair and make-up also did its job well. Shuri’s buns are based on Princess Leia’s buns. I love that touch especially since the new Star Wars are increasingly inclusive. Of course, the most fun with the  
hair was “I hate this wig so I will throw it at someone during a fight” scene. That got a huge laugh at the cinema.

On an aesthetic level the costumes are beautiful. Representation is important, but it is also important to make an entertaining quality movie. The costume department like all the other departments accomplished both goals.

This isn’t about what was shown on film, but having the theme of African royalty for the premiere was a wonderful touch.

The set design was incredible. The impressive technology was believably designed and I loved that Shuri would offer explanations for it. I loved that it blended in well with the earthiness of some of the set design. The set design did not deny the natural world. Instead it enhanced the natural world.

The music was perfect. I barely consciously noticed it, but that generally means it has done its job and been absorbed into the story rather than making itself known.

I loved the contrast between the early scene with the rescue effort and the world of Wakanda. It is a short scene, but the stark contrast between the costumes, weapons, and set design worked well. I also loved the realness of the scenes in Oakland both in flashbacks and at the end. Everything about those scenes situated in the movie into our world.

The cinematography is excellent, but I think I need to see it a second time before I can fairly evaluate it.

My one minor negative quibble with the crew was with some of the cgi for the vibranium. It worked great most of the time (most notably the car), but in the garden scene there was something about how it was shown- it may have been the CGI combined with the lighting that did not work for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. From one of the extras on “The Unexpected Journey” extended addition DVD. Sir Ian McKellen was practically in tears trying to act on an all green screen set that the dialect coach compared to a sensory deprivation chamber.


	4. The Awesome Okoye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Okoye.

"When she wants to," is one of the best snarky lines in **Black Panther**. Ironically, Okoye’s guiding principle is not what she personally wants, but her duty and what she believes is in the best interest of Wakanda.

In many real life societies tradition includes prejudices including sexism, racism, and religious intolerance. When people talk nostalgically about the past it often is either a conscious or subconscious a desire to return to a time when “certain people knew their place”. This gives tradition a bad connotation for many viewers. When we are introduced to Wakanda we are introduced to a society where tradition is not necessary a bad thing. 

Okoye is a traditionalist. She is a fighter. She is in a relationship. She believes in serving Wakanda and its King. As long as T’Chaka and then T’Challa were King there was no conflict between what she wanted and her duty. When Killmonger becomes a Black Panther she continues to do her duty, but it is clear that she would prefer that T’Challa had won the challenge. I love the conversation between her and Nakia. Both are strong women who are doing what they believe is best for Wakanda. She is right to point out that unlike Nakia she is not a spy who can come and go as she pleases. 

As Killmonger explains his plans her discomfort grows. She also has to the face the uncomfortable truth that her lover W’Kabi agrees with Killmonger’s plan. She continues to do her duty until she realizes that Killmonger is so consumed with hate that he must be stopped even if he is the King. 

Her traditionalism, fighting ability, and strong loyalty to whoever sits on the throne make sense for someone who is a member of the Border Tribe. Wakanda is militarily superior to the rest of the world, but psychologically being at the border means you are the first wall of defense. In our world people near borders tend towards extremes of either being most open to a relaxing of the border or being the most in favor of a strong border to keep “others” out. 

The casino scene is particularly important for showing that in Wakanda the military and intelligence gathering communities are closely connected. This is how things should work in a fully functional government, but in our world it is common for the intelligence gathering community and military to be suspicious of each other and even view each other as a threat to their goals. 

Okoye was willing to kill W’Kabi, the man he loved, if he continued to fight for Killmonger. That takes both emotional strength and courage in one’s convictions. W’Kabi is the one who drops his weapons and backs down. Okoye was part of the mission that failed to either kill Klaue or return him to Wakanda. I am interested to see how these issues will affect their relationship in future films. I sincerely it is not assumed in later films that they must have healed their conflicts off-screen. Both of them freely made their choices. The consequences of those choices would realistically take time and work to heal.

Okoye is the head of the Dora Milaje. The Dora Milaje fight style is so choreographed it is as if they are one entity. We see her fight with the rest of the Dora Milaje, but most of her lines are with other characters. However, as a leader of the Dora Milaje she must have good social and teaching skills. One of the most wonderful things about Wakanda is that although women are sometimes in conflict with each other there is not the assumption that exists in many societies that women always complete and are always in conflict with each other. Unfortunately, we do not get to see these skills on display much in the film due to time constraints, but I hope in future Black Panther films we get to see more of her in that role. ( **Avengers: Infinity War** looks so crowded that I am not sure that any of the characters will get much character development.)

Her complaining about her wig and then throwing it as soon as the fight started got a loud cheer from the audience both times I saw Black Panther.


	5. The Amazing Nakia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This essay analyzes Nakia in the film "Black Panther".

Nakia is an inspiring and complex character. She is the lead character T’Challa’s love interest, but that is only a small part of her role in the movie. She is interesting and admirable in her own right and in many ways she is a connecting fiber that helps tie the characters and story together.

Nakia’s love of Wakanda is coupled with an independence of thought and belief that goodness comes from actions. Her love of Wakanda is based on her confidence in its goodness rather than the name Wakanda or the land it occupies. As a spy who has lived among outsiders she has seen the horrors of “our world”. She has seen that Wakanda’s isolation and secrecy has a cost and it is others including children who are paying the price. In the years she has lived outside of Wakanda she has learned to see non-Wakandans as human beings. Despite the fact that the boy soldier was working with the “bad guys” she is able to see that he is still a child, tries to keep him safe, and asks the women to return him to his people. Her desire to “change” and modernize is not self-centered, but based in a desire to help others.

She agrees with Erik Stevens/Killmonger that Wakanda should abandon its isolation and help oppressed people outside of Wakanda, but she is one of the harshest critics of his methods. Having been raised in Wakanda, a society where everyone is black (and specifically darker skinned black) and women are treated as equal, she turns her anger at what she has seen in the outside world into wanting Wakanda to provide aid arguing that Wakanda is strong enough to protect itself and help others using generally non-violent methods. I say generally non-violent because when T’Challa came to get her she was upset with him for interrupting her mission rather than defeating the “bad guys” in a fight. Also her actions at the Casino confirm that she is not a pacifist.

On a surface level Ross connects mainly to T’Challa’s and Shuri’s stories, but he also connects to Nakia’s. He takes a bullet for her that without Wakandan medicine would have either killed him or likely left him paralyzed. Ross made the choice to protect her, but Nakia argues strongly that they have a moral obligation to take him back to Wakanda and save him. Okoye points out that it would be his duty to report back to the US government, thus, threatening Wakanda’s isolation and secrecy. This argument does not sway Nakia. T’Challa, driven by his own beliefs, respect for Ross, and feelings for Nakia takes Ross back to Wakanda and in doing so sets Wakanda on a new path. Although Wakanda and the US conduct intelligence gathering differently (understatement of the year) Nakia and Ross share some of the same professional background. Also, the two of them and Erik Stevens/Killmonger are the ones with the most knowledge and experience with international relations and Nakia’s and Ross’ experiences are not mainly of personally using violence.

The conversation between her and Okoye after the challenge is one of the highlights of the film. The comfort the two women provide each other before moving onto practical considerations is touching. They are both grieving. The disagreement between them encapsulates the choice Wakanda itself is making during the film. How does one best serve and save one’s country? What is it about Wakanda that is ultimately important? In contrast the decision about Ross this time there is no arbiter outranking them. Nakia chooses one path. Okoye chooses a different path. It is clear that the break between them hurts both of them, but they both think it is necessary. Ultimately, both their choices led to the return of T’Challa as King. It is not only one of my favorite scenes in “Black Panther”, but one of my all-time favorite scenes between two women in a film.

A fundamental component of Nakia’s personality is a confidence in her beliefs and actions. She is also extremely competent and level headed. Being able to assess a dangerous unexpected situation and handle it calmly is a key skill for a spy. After T’Challa is defeated and presumed dead she gets the remaining royal family members, herself, and Ross to safety. She steals a flower from under everyone’s nose knowing that M’Baku will want something in exchange for helping them. She knows it is M’Baku not her that should ingest it. This simple exchange is important as it highlights not only her practicality, but the fact that she is not driven by ego. It is even more evidence than the exchange with T’Challa about not wanting to be queen as the latter was not 100% convincing.

Nakia’s concerns about the boy soldier can be contrasted against possible “innocent bystanders” at the Casino. There are several ways to explain this contrast. One is that the Casino fight was a necessity whereas the boy soldier being harmed was not. Another is that the people in the Casino were “privileged” and the boy solider was not. A third is that she has stronger sympathy for Africans than Koreans, but that doesn’t fit well with her arguments and actions to save Ross throughout the film.

Of course, no discussion about Nakia would be complete without discussing her relationship with T’Challa. I intentionally saved it for the end as I wanted to emphasis as the film emphasized that her primary role is not as a “love interest”. T’Challa and Nakia have a wonderful, healthy relationship throughout the film. They start the film as exes with it being clear that Nakia is the one who ended it most likely because she saw the relationship as being incompatible with her duty and life as a spy. It is clear that they both still have feelings for each other and that T’Challa would love to rekindle the relationship. He definitely froze like an antelope caught in headlights. (That was also one of the best exchanges in the film and a great way to help introduce several characters.)

Despite T’Challa’s desire to rekindle their relationship he does not try to force it. He respects her decision. Her initial annoyance that he interrupted her mission gives way to compassion and sympathy when she learns his father has been killed. It is not just her duty that causes her to support T’Challa emotionally, but her character and her feelings for him. She knows he needs her and she is going to be there for him to help him through a challenging time. Their conversation in which she tells him that he gets to decide what kind of King he wants to be is beautiful. Just as he respected her decision to end the relationship she respects his right to be the one who ultimately makes the decisions about Wakanda’s fate. Regardless of the status of their relationship she has complete faith and trust in him. They really have a beautiful relationship that is based on a strong, supportive friendship.

Not surprisingly at the end of the film they get back together. That tends to be how films work. What is surprising and wonderful is that they get together in a way that flows freely from what we saw of them during the film. It is not a “tack on a happy romance” ending that is done way too often and often completely unnecessarily in films. It is two people who have gone on a journey individually and together throughout the film and realized that they would rather be together than apart. It is also noteworthy that “together” does not always mean physically together as Nakia will be traveling as part of her “job”. Nakia and T’Challa getting back together does not end her autonomy. I am not someone who looks for couples to ship, but I mildly ship them as they are a cute and healthy couple.

Erik Stevens/Killmonger has some good points making him not only an antagonist that viewers can understand, but one with whom some have sympathy. Normally, I would use “villain” to describe him, but instead I usually use the less harsh sounding antagonist. At the same time it is also important to note that Nakia makes a lot of the same points, but without murdering people, wanting to murder billions more, and having been raised in Wakanda rather than the US is not sexist and does not display some of the worst elements of traditional masculinity (toxic masculinity). T’Challa’s choice is not just between the path Erik Stevens/Killmonger wants and the one his father T’Chaka took when he left Erik Stevens behind, but also the path Nakia offers. T’Challa is influenced by Erik Stevens, but the path he ultimately choses is Nakia’s suggested path rather than Erik Stevens/Killmonger’s path.

In the comics Nakia becomes a villain Malice. I am hoping that the films do not go that route, but if they do it will likely be because of the seeds we saw in “Black Panther” of her wanting more openness and more aid for oppressed people outside of Wakanada.


	6. Women in Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter examines the many ways the film succeeds in showcasing a variety of women in Wakanda.

We all have experience with the “exceptional woman” trope. She is strong and capable. Unfortunately, she is one the only woman in the story who fits this description. Sometimes she is the only woman in the story. If there are other women in the story they are shown as weak and shallow in order to emphasize the exceptionalism of the main woman. 

One of Black Panther’s greatest accomplishments is that it has multiple strong and capable women who are very different from each other. In Wakanda there is not one way to be a strong and capable woman. Some women watching Wakanda will see more of themselves in one of the women than the other women. Other women will see elements of themselves in all the women. Still others won’t see themselves directly in any of the women. The diversity in terms of personalities and strengths makes it clear that in Wakanda women use their talents in the best way that helps society. The fact you aren’t a good physical fighter or aren’t good at science does mean that there would not be place for you in Wakanda.

Most of the women are capable in a physical fight, but it is not necessarily their field of expertise. Nakia’s greatest strength is not in a physical fighting, but her intellect, strategizing ability, and compassion. She out strategizes Killmonger when she gets the royal family and Ross to safely. When we first meet her she is not using her physical fighting strength and does not do so until T’Challa and Okoye start the fight. 

Shuri’s greatest strength is in her scientific ability and ability to design the best clothing, gadgets, and virtual cars that connect to real ones to assist in a fight. She has a fighter’s spirit, but her focuses is not in a physical hand-to-hand fight although she does well in one when the need arises. 

Okoye is the one whose strength is in physical fighting and the writers do not, as sometimes happens when male writers write women fighting “write her as a man, but with an exploitative sexual costume to accentuate her femininity”. Her costume is practical. She is written as a woman who can fight and is shown fighting in a realistic way rather than to turn on men in the audience.

Ramonda does not physically fight, but is clearly a very strong woman. Her husband has been murdered and she has neither given into rage nor broken down. Through her grief she supports both of her children. Even after thinking that her son as well as her husband are dead and having real concerns of her own safety she continues to do what she can to help Wakanda and support those she cares about particularly Shuri. During their journey she defers to Nakia knowing that Nakia’s experiences and talent make her a better choice to lead the journey. For a woman who had been queen and only hours before been the mother of a King this takes humility, pragmatism, love of one’s country, and strength. 

Ayo has a relatively small role, but she is a capable fighter and exhibits great bravery in the face of death.

With Nakia, Okoye, and Ramonda “Black Panther” shows that being or having been a love interest does not mean that a woman gives up her identity and strength. All three women remain true to themselves and their understanding of their duty. 

“Black Panther” is written by African-American writers Ryan Coogler and Joe Robert Cole. Often American media portrays African-American women as infinitely strong and invulnerable so that they can be treated as badly as the writers want to treat them without showing any vulnerability that would encourage the audience to sympathize with them. The women of Wakanda are not only capable of being strong and independent they are also shown to be vulnerable and caring. Shuri breaks down after losing both her father and her brother and not even having the chance to see her brother buried properly. Nakia cares about the women she was helping on her mission and the boy soldier.

Wakanda is a country of gender equality. The women in “Black Panther” exemplify some of the best elements of both masculinity and femininity. In later chapters I will examine the ways that men in Wakanda, most notably T’Challa, also exhibit elements often considered specifically masculine or feminine.


	7. T'Challa: A Good Man and King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter analyzes the T'Challa in the Black Panther film (2018).

T’Chaka tells T’Challa that he is a good man and it is hard for a good man to be King. 

T’Chaka is right. T’Challa does not have an easy time during the film, but through it all he remains a good man. Unlike most of the characters the audience already saw him struggle and choose to remain a good man before “Black Panther”.

In Captain America: Civil War T’Challa makes a choice about the path he will take after his father is murdered. T’Challa had the potential within him to go down a violent path. He had a reason to be angry and to respond with rage. He also had the ability to pull back from that violent and rage filled path and choose a different path. His experience with Zemo showed him the cost of letting rage consume you. That was not the lesson he learned from Erik Stevens/Killmonger. The lesson he learned from Erik Steven/Killmonger was the cost of Wakanda’s isolation and ignoring the problems of the world outside of Wakanda along with the hard reality that his father who he greatly admired made some bad decisions. 

Throughout “Black Panther” T’Challa continually makes the choice to value community and peace over violence and isolation both in terms of himself personally and Wakanda. We see him ready to kill Klaue. He is stopped when he is reminded that the world is watching, but the man we see would not have forgiven himself if he had murdered Klaue. 

T’Challa accepts the challenges from both M’Baku and Erik Stevens/Killmonger as Wakandan tradition dictates. He could have gotten out of the latter, but knowing Erik Stevens/Killmonger’s story he accepts it. It almost costs him his life and it temporarily costs him his throne. During M’Baku’s challenge instead of trying to kill M’Baku he tells M’Baku that he has retained his honor and that his people need him. Had he not shown mercy and practicality M’Baku would not have been alive to help him stop Erik Stevens/Killmonger and billions would have died. 

T’Challa accepts the teasing from Okoye and Shuri. He and Okoye have a good healthy working relationship and friendship. Despite being a prince and then King he is not driven by ego. T’Challa worries about whether he is ready for the throne. He treats the position of King with the necessary respect. He respects women and listens to them. He does not always agree with them, but he does not think that they are “less” because they are women. He shows vulnerability. Unlike Erik Stevens who grew up in the US, he has tears for his father’s death. He is a capable fighter and strong man who is free of toxic masculinity. 

I have been focusing on the fictional characters in these posts, but I have to give credit to Chadwick Boseman for having the appropriate chemistry with the other actors. “Black Panther” has a lot of interesting characters, but he is the lead and carries the film.  
T’Challa is also forced to make choices about whether Wakanda should remain isolationist and secret or open itself up to the rest of the world. Is it better to just look after your own people or to be open to helping people outside of your community? He is faced with the difficult truth that his father killed his uncle and abandoned T’Challa’s young cousin to keep Wakanda secret. In a culture in which respect for one’s ancestors and traditions is central to the culture this can be an acceptable choice.

T’Challa makes different choices. Part of it is the influence of Nakia who he clearly still loves even if they are technically exes. Although he still clearly loves her, he respects her choice to end the relationship. He may freeze when he sees her, but he accepts her anger at interrupting her mission. In contrast to far too many male characters in films and men in real life he does not have the attitude that because he loves Nakia she is obligated to love him back. In the hierarchy of Wakanda he has always been “above” her as a prince and then as the King, but he does not use his position of power to try to force himself on her. 

T’Challa does not let Everett Ross die, but takes him to Wakanda knowing that Ross’ duty requires him to report back to the US government. The US is not a military threat to Wakanda, but saving Ross risks exposing Wakanda’s secrets. Ultimately, he cannot let a man he respects who saved Nakia die. Boseman has said there was a cut scene between T’Challa and Ross that he wished was included. He respects Ross and and no doubt appreciates Ross’ help stopping the ships carrying the weapons from leaving Wakanda. 

His experience with Killmonger show him the cost of the isolation that Wakanda has prized so highly. Despite everything Erik Stevens/Killmonger had done T’Challa takes him to see the sunset Stevens had always dreamed of seeing and offers to try to save him. T’Challa has every right to want to take revenge, but instead he chose to offer to help Stevens.  

His friends and enemies influence his views, but ultimately he is the one who makes the choice to make his speech at the UN. He will be in “Avengers: Infinity War” and I can’t wait to see his journey continue.


	8. W'Kabi: A Good Man Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter examines the character W'Kabi in the movie "Black Panther".

The hero’s generation fixes the mistakes their parents’ generation made is a common literary and cinematic theme. This theme certainly exists in Black Panther. At the same time to show the hero’s generation as perfect is to stripe the characters of their humanity. To have shown everyone in Wakanda as always making perfect choices would have been to dehumanize them. 

T’Challa, Shuri, Erik Stevens/Killmonger, and W’Kabi all have a parent or their parents die a violent death. The four of them deal with it in different ways. As far as we know Shuri has never considered taking the revenge path. It wouldn’t fit what we know of her character. T’Challa started down that path in Captain America: Civil War and pulled back from it. In a moment of adrenaline and rage he almost went down that path and killed Klaue in Black Panther, but again he pulled back. Erik Stevens/Killmonger in large part because he was abandoned and grew up in the United States rather than Wakanda chose revenge. For part of the film the audience does not know whether W’Kabi will follow the revenge path Erik Stevens chose or pull back from it as T’Challa did both times he started down that path. 

W’Kabi has had a long time to be angry at Klaue and he has let that anger fester. It is understandable. Wanting revenge on the man who killed your parents is probably more common than easily moving past it. His anger that T’Challa who he has trusted and counted on for years for not either killing Klaue or bringing him back to Wakanda is perfectly reasonable. W’Kabi has imagined for years that once T’Challa became King Klaue would face justice. 

When Erik Stevens/Killmonger W’Kabi starts switching allegiance to him. Erik Stevens/Killmonger has given W’Kabi the best gift W’Kabi could image. Despite being raised in Wakanda, his love for Okoye, and her love for him, I can easily see humanity as being divided into the conquers and the conquered and with those two choices it is natural to want to be one of the conquerors. 

Okoye’s initial support of Killmonger after he wins the challenge is reluctant and due to a sense of duty, W’Kabi is happy to side with him. He looks past the horrors of Killmonger’s plan and Killmonger’s lack of respect for Wakandan traditions. Both Erik Stevens/Killmonger and W’Kabi want revenge. It is not reasoning, but a threat from Okoye, the woman he loves, that convinces him to stop supporting Killmonger and side with T’Challa. To continue to side with Killmonger would be to most likely die at the hands of the woman he loves. 

It is worth noting that although W’Kabi embodies some characteristics that can be associated with “toxic masculinity” those elements do not come into play in his relationship with Okoye. There is never any sexism in his actions. It speaks volumes about Wakandan culture that even a man who is very “macho” and temporarily lets the thirst for revenge drive his actions does not display the sexism that in most societies accompanies those traits. 

As I said in my essay about Okoye I am not sure how their relationship will recover from the events of Black Panther. I hope they are able to figure out a way to heal.

I know that movie W’Kabi is different from W’Kabi in the comics. I understand how fans of the comics character can be upset. I do, however, believe that way his character is shown in the movie is important for the overall plot and themes of the movie.


	9. M'Baku: An Honorable Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter analyzes the character M'Baku.

Winston Duke brings such a presence and charisma to M'Baku that during my second viewing I realized I had overestimated his screen time when I saw the film the first time. On first viewing I was not sure if he would survive the movie. I am very glad that he did as I am looking forward to seeing more of him.

M'Baku enters the movie as a possible antagonist by challenging T’Challa, but when it is clear T’Challa will win the challenge he accepts that T’Challa is right and his people need him so he yields. He is a proud man, but he is also a practical one. His ego does not overshadow the best interests of his people. He is a true leader. 

He could have let T’Challa die. He could have let Ramonda, Nakia, Shuri, and Ross believe that T’Challa was dead and taken the offered herb. Instead he did what he could to keep T’Challa alive and took them to him. He turned away during the ritual knowing he is not Wakandan. He agreed to let Ramonda stay with him to keep her safe. Even as he denied T’Challa an army much of the audience knew he would end up joining the battle. Part of it was pragmatism that a Wakanda under T’Challa was better for the Jabari than a Wakanda under Killmonger, but it was also that he is an honorable man.

His snarky sense of humour works well in the context of the story and provides a light-hearted moment for the audience after the seeming death of T’Challa. Although if the Jabari are vegetarians what do they do with the fish that their fishermen catch? My guess would be that both his comment about feeding Ross to his children and comment about them being vegetarians were said for humor and not really true, but does anyone who has read the comics know if the comics confirm the Jabari are vegetarians?

This is not to say that M’Baku is perfect. His dismissal of Shuri’s abilities based on the fact she is a 16 year old girl is not something I am going to defend. Perhaps in Black Panther 2 we will see him grow to really respect her. 

I know that people often get upset when an adaptation strays too far from the source material, but I hope we can all agree that calling an African character “Ape Man” would have been way too offensive. The films shows that Jabari were not touched by colonialism and its racism so it could respectfully show them worshiping a Gorilla God without the racist implications. Including that detail in the film emphasized the cultural separation between the Wakandans and the Jabari. 

Black Panther would have been a lesser film without M’Baku.


	10. Erik Stevens and the Diaspora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter examines the Erik Stevens/Killmonger in terms of being a member of the Diaspora.

Ryan Coogler wanted to go to Africa before making Black Panther. He is African-American, but the experience and mindset of being an African-American is different than the experience and mindset of being African. The experiences and mindsets of blacks within Africa also varies depending the particular culture where they live and their experience with colonialism (or in the case of Ethiopia invaded twice, but not colonized and in the case of Liberia founded by freed slaves). Also, cultures and languages are not always divided by country. There are over 240 languages spoken in the Democratic Republic of the Congo alone. In the US African-Americans are considered one community. In Africa there are many communities. 

There is always a gap between the people who live somewhere and the diaspora. I have heard so many stories from friends about going back to the place their family is from expecting to finally fit in only to realize that they fit in less there than the do where they grew up. (I have only been to some of the countries my family is originally from and I know if I visited the other ones I would have the same experience as my friends.) There can also be huge differences depending on whether you are first generation, second generation, tenth generation, etc. Ryan Coogler has talked about the importance of the distinction between the diaspora and blacks living in Africa.

I have seen “Black Panther” twice with both showing being sold out or nearly sold out. My estimate on the racial/ethnic demographics of the people at my first showing compared to the area around the cinema was that there were slightly more blacks and fewer Asians than the surrounding area and definitely fewer Asians than at the other Marvel films I have seen at the same cinema. The second time I saw it there a lot more Asians than I did during the first time I saw it.

Since I saw it the first time I have had a number of face-to-face conversations about Black Panther and one thing I am noticing is that one of the elements of the film that people who are POC, but not black connect to is alienation of the diaspora compared to those who have remained in the homeland. I can’t guarantee that my small sample reflects a general trend and one can’t always correctly identify someone’s ethnic background at a glance (as someone who is biracial I am very aware of how often people’s guesses are wrong). However the pain of realizing that you are neither fully accepted and part of the culture you live in nor the culture your family is from is real. In theory you are part of two cultures. In reality it sometimes feels like you are not truly part of either culture.

Until he arrived in Wakanda Erik Stevens was no doubt treated by others as an African-American man whose family had been in the US for generations and came over as slaves. In the eyes of most Americans his skin color determines his entire identity. He is shaped by that attitude. He has adopted that attitude. This is understandable considering the society he has lived in his entire life. 

Some of his anger at T’Chaka and Wakanda is for the personal reason of T’Chaka having killed his father and abandoned him, but it is also for allowing him and other blacks to suffer so much when Wakanda has the weapons that could help them overthrow their oppressors. 

Erik Stevens also learned the stories of Wakanda from his father. He heard the stories from a man who had lived in Wakanda. In real life discussions of immigration and assimilation the experience of the first generation- the people who were born in the country their family now resides in to parents who came another country- is undervalued. Although he was young when his father died those stories shaped his life just as his own experiences in Oakland shaped his life. 

Erik Stevens dedicated most of his life to claiming the throne of Wakanda and his plan to use Wakanda’s weapons to help oppressed people rise up against their oppressors. As part of his training plan he joined the the US Navy SEALs and a JSOC ghost unit. The sad irony is that in doing so he furthered imperial elements of US policy. To some people outside of the United States he would have been one of the faces of US imperial policies. 

He says he wants to arm oppressed people so they can rise up, but his actions suggest it is more complicated. According to Ross’ explanation of Killmonger’s background (and the film gives no indication that Ross’ explanation is inaccurate), Killmonger’s “racked up kills like it was a video game” in Iraq and Afghanistan and excelled at destabilizing governments. He shows no qualms about having tried to destabilize Middle Eastern and Central Asian countries including targeting the countries religious and cultural leaders. Killmonger talks about having killed blacks in Africa as preparation for trying to kill T’Challa. He respects Wakandan culture when it serves his aims. He respects the challenge because he thinks he can win it. He does not respect the importance of the herbs and demands that they all be burned ignoring the importance of the tradition to Wakandans. Despite his father’s stories his mindset is not Wakandan. His mindset is American. There is no way that he did not know that Muslims and anyone who is assumed to be from a Muslim country are often treated badly in the US. It is unlikely that he doesn't know that the Middle East and Central Asia has its own history with colonialism. He certainly knows that the blacks he killed in African were black. 

Erik Stevens focus on racial conflict is blacks vs. whites. This makes a lot of sense considering his background, but the world is composed of billions of people who are neither black nor white. The initial War Dogs to sign on to Killmonger’s plan include ones from Hong Kong. Hong Kong is a former British colony and except for part of World War II when it was occupied by the Japanese Empire it remained under British control until 1997. The majority of white people left before it was returned to China. According to the 2016 census (via Wikipedia) 92% of the population is Han Chinese. The remaining 8% are largely Filipino and Indonesians. Smaller minorities include Vietnamese refugees, descendants of British Indian soldiers, Britons, Americans, Canadians, Japanese, and Korean residents. It is not surprising that Wakanda would have spies there as it is a significant player in the world financial system, but it seems an odd fit for Killmonger’s goals. It also can’t be influenced by his own experiences as he would not have been oppressed by ethnic Han Chinese. I am wondering if the fact Hong Kong specifically was mentioned will have some relevance in "Avengers: Infinity War", but that is beyond the scope of this essay.

One of the most heartbreaking moments in “Black Panther” is when T’Challa points out that Erik Stevens/Killmonger has become like the people he hates. Another heartbreaking moment is when he tells T’Challa to imagine a kid growing up in Oakland believing in fairy tales. Sadly, I don’t think T’Challa really understands. T’Challa does not have the experience nor the knowledge to really understand. It is some of the audience that can really understand what Erik Stevens meant. Black Panther is a story about a powerful and technologically advanced country with gender equality in Africa where the population is not only black, but on the darker skin end of the spectrum. To claim otherwise is to deny the reality of the film. However, people sometimes connect with a story for reasons the creators did not expect and that includes people who are part of other diasporas. Black Panther gives the audience an antagonist who along with his anger is understandable to a larger percentage of the audience than perhaps the creators’ realized. Even if his actions and intended actions are too horrifying to be justifiable they can be understood. This makes him far more interesting than the two-dimensional mustache twirling villains so often seen in superhero stories.


	11. Ramonda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter analyses the character Ramonda in "Black Panther" (2018).

In a film filled with women who are excellent fighters it can be easy to overlook Ramonda’s incredible strength. The first thing many people think of when they hear the word strength is physical strength. Certainly there was physical strength involved in her journey, but we do not see her in a physical fight as we do with Okoye, Ayo, Nakia, and Shuri. However, true strength is not just one’s ability to physically fight. There is also mental and emotional strength. It is that strength that gives people courage and allows them to carry on and prosper in the face of hardship.

When we meet Ramonda in “Black Panther” it is shortly after husband has been murdered. She has not given into bitterness and rage nor has she hid from the outside world. Through her grief she supports both of her children and Wakanda. As soon as T’Challa arrives home she tells him that she and his father will talk frequently of this day. She speaks with confidence, strength, and dignity. Like many mothers she also appears to have eyes on the back of her head when Shuri gestures an opinion. 

When Erik Stevens/Killmonger arrives she argues against his claim. She is not one to sit back and let others make decisions without her input. She is not a woman who can be easily intimidated.

Even after thinking that her son as well as her husband are dead and having real concerns of her own safety she continues to do what she can to help Wakanda and support those she cares about particularly Shuri. During their journey she defers to Nakia knowing that Nakia’s experiences and talent make her a better choice to lead the journey. For a woman who had been queen and only hours before been the mother of a King this takes humility, pragmatism, love of one’s country, and strength. 

She comforts Shuri even as she herself is grieving for her husband and son. As soon as she sees that T’Challa is alive she gets to work to save him. Her skills are instrumental in saving T’Challa. Like all the women in Wakanda her strength is not in opposition to her compassion and ability to love, but an extension of it. 

Mothers in action films, especially the mother of the lead character, are often sidelined and their only identity is that of a mother. In contrast Ramonda is shown to be an excellent mother and one who is not completely defined by being a mother. She is a fully realized human being.


	12. Everett Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter analyzes the character Everett Ross in the 2018 film "Black Panther".

Despite having existed in the Black Panther comics for decades, Everett Ross has proven to be one of the more controversial characters in “Black Panther”. I do think that the amount of time he and Klaue got in the teaser trailer was to market to fans of the “The Hobbit” films and to reassure a white audience. I don’t think this problem existed in the movie. 

Everett Ross is not a buffoon, but neither does he take over the film. Like all supporting characters he has a subservient role and although he has a character arc his importance is largely in being part of T’Challa’s story. 

I was pleasantly surprised that he never displays a hint of sexism. He does not question Shuri’s ability to heal him in a way that he didn’t even know existed and he immediately accepts that she not only has medical skills, but can create an impressive transportation system. He does not question Nakia’s leadership nor does he challenge Okoye’s competence after she puts him in his place in Korea and he underestimated her the first time because of racism rather than sexism. 

Certainly he is guilty of racism. It is more racism of the clueless quality than the hate filled variety. In abstract that type of racism seems to some people like a nicer version than the hate filled kind, but it can be just as damaging because it is easier for people who are not affected by it to ignore or dismiss it. He asks T’Challa if Okoye speaks English. He is dismissive of Wakanda as a “third world country” (a term that emphasizes a hierarchical view of the world in which Wakanda is near the bottom). He is confident that he is the one with the power. Even after he has seen Wakanda and accepts that it is the most advanced culture on the planet, he still has a lesser view of the rest of Africa. He has no problem believing M’Baku’s joke about feeding Ross to his children. One could argue that it is simply because he doesn’t know anything about the Jabari, but it is unlikely that he would have believed the joke so easily if it was an unknown country in Europe. (I am sure that an unknown country in Europe is stretch for many people, but so is an unknown country in Africa.)

His eyes are opened during the movie and he has an arc of becoming less racist, but it is very much in the background of the main story. He remains a supporting character. During the battle he relies on Shuri for help and even asks before shooting down the Wakandan transports. In his former life as a military pilot he would have understood that stopping ships generally meant shooting them down, but he is still new to Wakandan culture and checks whether that is what Shuri wants him to do. Again, I want to emphasize that a white American CIA agent and former military pilot is asking a 16 year old Wakandan girl before taking action. He has learned his lesson about racism and he was never sexist nor does he doubt her because of her age as M’Baku did. 

If Ross was a white savior that he has been accused of being the film would have made the point to draw a lot of attention to his realization that he had completely misjudged Wakanda. Instead that plot line never draws attention to itself to the point that many people- including myself during my first viewing- did not consciously think about it. If he was a white savior he would have been more than just one component of many in the final battle. His contribution was important as were the contributions of all the characters, but it did not overshadow the important contributions made by others.

Although Wakanda has spies all over the world Ross is the one giving them information about Erik Stevens/Killmonger, a man whose mindset is more American than Wakandan through no fault of his own. Ross is part of the same military industrial complex as Erik Stevens/Killmonger although as a white man he would have been treated very differently. Ross has no doubt also worked to destabilize governments in the interests of US foreign policy. 

In terms of story structure Everett Ross’ main purpose was to serve T’Challa’s story. During the movie T’Challa is deciding what kind of King he wants to be and what Wakanda’s place should be in the world. Should he follow his father’s example or Nakia’s and Erik Steven/Killmonger’s urging to be a more active part of the world? It is said that a story should show rather than tell and Ross is an important way that the movie shows T’Challa’s decision to make a different choice than his father did and break with the isolationist tradition of Wakanda. In bringing Ross back to Wakanda knowing that Ross has a duty to report back to the US government T’Challa is making a choice to start opening up Wakanda to the rest of the world. Without Ross you lose T’Challa’s first step on his journey that leads to his speech at the UN. 

Certainly Erik Stevens/Killmonger’s story demonstrated the dangers of Wakanda’s isolation to both Wakanda and the outside world. Nobody benefited from Erik Stevens having been abandoned to protect Wakanda’s secrets. However, showing that there are negatives to isolation does not demonstrate that there are positives to building bridges instead of walls. Ross’ story shows a benefit to building bridges. At the time T’Challa decided to bring Ross back to Wakanda it appeared as if Ross (and maybe the US and the rest of the world outside of Wakanda) got all the benefits and Wakanda took all the risks. It turned out that this seemingly altruistic and possibly foolish decision by T’Challa ended up benefiting T’Challa and those close to him, Ross, Wakanda, and the outside world. 

Without Ross you would still have had Nakia telling T’Challa to open up to the rest of the world, but that is telling rather than showing. By including Ross in the film the audience sees an example of why T’Challa’s decision to build bridges rather than walls can benefit everyone. Thus, Ross serves as both a practical and metaphorical symbol of that T’Challa’s ultimate choice to build bridges instead of walls. 

“Black Panther” was almost entirely focused on Wakanda, but it also fits within the Marvel Universe. In the Marvel Universe the United States is a major player in world affairs. Although Wakanda is militarily superior to the rest of the world it is clear that T’Challa has no interest in Wakanda ruling by force. The world at the end of Black Panther is going to be adjusting to the knowledge of Wakanda’s vast resources and technology. Having an ally in the US government is not a bad thing. (I know that Avengers: Infinity War is going to change things, but at the end of Black Panther they don’t know it is going to happen.)

I understand the frustration of feeling like there has to be a ‘likable’ white character in a film. Marvel is in the business of making money and losing the white audience who won’t see a movie without a white character who is a ‘good guy in the end’ is no doubt too big of a risk for them. However, Ryan Coogler’s and Joe Robert Cole’s script and Martin Freeman’s acting make Everett Ross an integrated part of the story. He is not the star. The film is not his story. Yet it would have been a lesser film without Ross. There are no useless or tacked on characters in “Black Panther” and that is one of the films many strengths.


	13. Black Panther on the Small Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contrasts the experience of watching "Black Panther" on a small screen at home versus having watched it at the cinema.

When “Black Panther” was in the cinema I looked forward to it coming out on DVD so that I could watch it at home. Yet when I had the chance to watch it at home I put it off. “Black Panther” is a story in which the special effects serve the story, but it is one that is filmed to be shown on the big screen without phone calls or texts or outside noises interfering with the experience. 

As I expected the feeling of being fully surrounded by the film is lessened on the small screen. I appreciated the fact that my couch is more comfortable than the seats at my local cinema and that I could have the volume at a more comfortable level. I have unusually good hearing so no matter how much I love a superhero film I always leave the cinema with a bit of a headache.

What I had not expected is that the personal moments resonated even more on the small screen at home. I have seen numerous commentators over the years say that with TV shows in a way we invite the story and the characters into our homes. Obviously, neither the actors nor the characters were in my home, but somehow the experience felt more personal. I had an even stronger visceral reaction to Erik Stevens/Killmonger’s burn it all order. The beautiful sibling relationship between T’Challa and Shuri felt even more beautiful. I adored the last conversation between T’Challa and Nakia. Seriously, Hollywood really needs to watch “Black Panther” and learn how to write healthy relationships that do not weaken the woman (or the man for that matter).

Watching “Black Panther” on a small screen at home is a different experience than watching on the big screen in a crowded cinema. Both are good experiences. 

If anyone else has hesitated to watch it again on the small screen (and if you have not seen it I strongly encourage you to see it) for fear that it wouldn’t play as well, I strongly encourage you to watch it. Depending on where you live it may be available to stream on Netflix. (Buying it supports the film more, but that isn’t always a practical choice for some people.)


	14. Black Panther: A Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter examines "Black Panther" a year later as it has won awards and it nominated for more upcoming awards.

I have heard it said that in truly great books you still find new things on your fifth, tenth, or twentieth reading. The same is true for films. I had not rewatched "Black Panther" in months when it won the SAG Award for for the equivalent of the Best Film. Each time I rewatch it I find myself finding more reasons to love it. 

I cannot support a character that casually kills his girlfriend without showing any remorse, tries to kill Shuri, and sees violence as the way to solve problems, but with each viewing, I am increasingly impressed with how well the film did at making him a full realized character who has understandable and justifiable reasons for his choices. In stark contrast to Thanos who simply annoys me, Killmonger is realistic. I wish we saw more film antagonists like him and fewer cartoonish bad-to-be-bad villains.

I love that Ross’ contribution to the battle is in relationship to the outside world as Ross himself belongs to the outside world more than he ever will to Wakanda. 

I admit to subscribing to the belief that expecting a truly subversive story from a mega-corporation like Marvel is to set yourself for disappointment, but it continues to amaze me how far Ryan Coogler and Joe Robert Cole were able to push things. On the surface making Erik Stevens a villain is showing an African-American man “the bad guy”, but his “bad guy” traits are American traits intrinsically tied to US ideals and particularly conservative white US ideals. Wakanda values community, family, respect for one’s ancestors (not in making them cardboard idols of a “white ideal” time that never existed, but in respect), and equality in a way that conflicts with the individualist capitalist US ideal of a “good man” and “good country”. 

Erik Stevens was wronged by both the Wakandans (by killing his father and abandoning him to protect their isolation) and the US, but it is the values of his “American side” rather than “the kid in Oakland dreaming of Fairy Tales” that took him down a path violence that would ultimately cost him his life. 

If anti-black racism was not so common in East Asia (and sadly in parts of the the East diaspora) there would have been more appreciation for the film as a lot of Wakandan values that are very similar to many common East Asian values. (There is diversity of values in East Asian, but the themes of family and community rather than the independence of the individual is common.)

Killmonger’s goal is ultimately a selfish one. He wants to be king. His “burn it all” comment is one of the most telling things he says in the film. The power he craves is not for Wakanda ultimately, but for himself in contrast to T'Challa's less selfish attitude.

The Christian influence, particularly the Christlike characteristics of superheroes comes up frequently in analysis of superhero films. As far as the audience and Wakandans know T’Challa dies and mourn his death only to find out that he was only near death and returns alive. This is not the same as Jesus’ death and resurrection in The Bible, but certainly the theme death and resurrection is present in the film. It was only during my last rewatch that just as it was the women who did not abandon and/or deny Jesus in The Bible, in Black Panther it is women (Ramonda, Shuri, and Nakia) and an outsider (Ross) who are present for- and in the case of Ramonda instrumental in his “resurrection”. Two of the most “scandalous” things Jesus did in the eyes of his society was the respect he showed both women and “outsiders”. I have no idea if this was a conscious writing choice, an unconscious one, or a complete coincidence. 

The film has been criticized for participating in Marvel’s “erase the canonically LGBTQ characters” mode of operation. I agree this tendency is a problem- and have ranted about it-, but I will excuse it in “Black Panther” due to its innumerable strengths. Also, it would have ended up being another example of “bury your not-straight’s” which is another trope that has been, if you excuse the phrasing, done to death.

Last year I ended up discussing the film at one point with some people visiting from Kenya. I was unsure of how they would feel about it as I am very aware that the writers are African-American rather than African, but they loved the film. I know that four people is a tiny sample, but it was nice to talk to someone in person who lived in Africa and felt that the film did a good job.

I have no problem criticizing films I adore, but “Black Panther” is one of those truly great films in which everything from the script to the acting and directing, to lighting, to costuming, to virtually every detail was done right. I cannot count the number of times this past year I have grumbled about a film and comparing negatively to "Black Panther" particularly in terms of gender, relationships, antagonists, and not surprisingly representation.


End file.
